Organization that Never Was
by BlewItUp
Summary: Living with Organization XIII is the best thing that's ever happened to Alyss. But somehow, Alyss always brings problems wherever she goes. Rated T to be safe. Semi- Discontinued. May add more randomly. Time in story will have stayed the same though.
1. January 7, 2012

Disclaimer:

I do not own Kingdom Hearts!

Saix: Hearts above! Perish the thought if you would own us! You cause enough trouble as is!

Me: Shut it Target.

Saix: *growls* Target?

Me: *laughs nervously and runs off*

Saix: That... GIRL defenitely does NOt own us. Not now, not ever.

* * *

><p>January 7, 2012<p>

I finally did it! I've finally rented a room in Organization XIII's castle in the World that Never Was! I'm so excited! I can finally start an adventure in my life!

It took lots of interviews, and even some bribing to get here, but I'm finally going to live with Organization XIII!

Xemnas gave me a room far off on my own, away from everyone in the Organization. He says I have to 'earn' a room closer. I wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean, so I asked around. Most everyone just gave me a blank stare. Xaldin glared at me before storming off. Roxas rolled his eyes. Luxord started mumbling about 'twists of fate'.

Axel was the only helpful one. Sort of. When I asked him he just grinned and told me that Xemnas wanted to wait and see where my presence would be the most influential. Influential? I don't exactly think of myself as a 'good' influence, but whatever.

I don't plan on staying in this room for long. It's too far away from the excitement. Perhaps I should introduce Xemnas to my superb cooking skills… Maybe then he'd give me a better room.

I don't know who usually cooks, but Axel cooked dinner tonight, and apparently he likes to play it safe by making everything 'well-done'. A.k.a, burnt. If Axel is the usual cook, at least the Organization would have very clean insides from all the carbon. At least, I've heard that carbon is good for you…

Tomorrow I'm going to try to start getting to know everyone, and hopefully come up with a plan to get a room closer to people. Well… Nobodies.

* * *

><p>So? Was it any good? Please read and review? Much thanks!<p> 


	2. January 8, 2012

Me: *pulls petals off flower mumbling to self* I own it, I don't own it, I own it, I don't own it...

*Luxord walks in*

Luxord: What are you desecrating the poor flora for?

Me: *looks up, ready to pull last petal off flower* Beg pardon?

Luxord: Why are you killing the flower?

Me: *pulls last petal off flower* I OWN IT! I OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!

Luxord: *stomps over and picks up flower looking at it curiously* What a strange technique. Too bad it is innacurate. Now tell them the truth.

Me: *groans* Do I have to?

Luxord: Yes.

Me: *moans sadly* I do not own Kingdom Hearts. *sulks off*

Luxord: Thank the Fates for that.

* * *

><p>January 8, 2012<p>

It worked! I got a new room! I was up almost all night trying to think of the fastest way to get a room closer to the Organization. I'd already decided which room I wanted, an empty one across the hall from Axel. It was a nice, big spacious room. But it would be pointless to have picked out a room if I couldn't come up with a plan to get it. I tried to sleep, but couldn't. So I decided to make some hot chocolate to help me get to sleep.

Let me explain the layout of the castle. There are seven wings in the castle, or so I'm told. The Organization occupies wings two, three, and four. They stuck me in the sixth wing. A little place stuck back out of the way with absolutely no view. I haven't quite figured out the use for all the wings, but I will eventually. Anyway, each wing has its own kitchenette, and there are three major kitchens. The largest is in the first wing, and the second largest is in the sixth wing. Nobody told me where the third is. So when I got up to make my hot chocolate, I passed the big kitchen in the sixth wing.

An idea started to form then, and I thought it over as I headed to the kitchenette and started making my hot chocolate.

After dinner I had asked Demyx who the usual chef was. He had begrudgingly told me that Axel usually cooked, as he was the only one who could even remotely cook. This meant that the members of the Organization were desperate for good food.

I poured the hot chocolate into my mug and sat at a mini table. I could cook. There was no doubt in my mind about my ability to cook. The more I thought it over, the better the plan seemed.

I went to sleep, happily plotting. I woke up around 8:30 in the morning, and quickly went through my morning routine.

After I finished, I headed to the kitchen in my wing of the castle, which was lovingly referred to as Kitchen B.

Xemnas had employed lesser nobodies, such as dusks, to work as servants in the castle. So I wrote out some ingredients I needed and sent out two dusks and a dancer to retrieve the items for me.

Once they left I started cleaning up the kitchen so I could cook. The dusks quickly returned with my groceries. I'd sent the dancer to find more…difficult items.

I was so excited, and to be perfectly honest, slaphappy, that I began to sing while I worked. It went something like this:

"Gonna gonna get my roo-om. My roo-om. I'm gonna get my roo-om 'Cuz they'll all love my foo-od. And then I'll have fun, because I'll be living with the Organization! Organization!"

Okay, I never said I was musically talented. Or that I was good at coming up with lyrics. But I was slaphappy, so I didn't really care.

I made bread. All kinds of bread. Nothing, not a single thing, smells as good as baking bread. Food-wise that is. I filled up all twenty, yes twenty, ovens with multiple loaves of bread in each. All the while singing out my plan for all to hear. It was noon before I finally took a break, to let the bread cook. I filled a crystal stem glass with water, and plopped in some ice cubes. I turned around, and low and behold, Saix was sitting at the table, arms crossed, glaring at me. The glass slipped out of my hand and shattered on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" I asked reluctantly.

"I came to see why you were not present at breakfast." Saix had said accusingly at me.

"Hu- How long have you been sitting there?" I stammered.

"Long enough," Saix growled, uncrossing his arms and standing up. "And I can personally guarantee that you will NEVER get a room closer to the Organization that is IF you even get to keep this room. As soon as Xemnas gets back, I'm going to make sure he kicks you out of the castle." He told me, a satisfied smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Did I mention that Saix and I do not get along? I have an independent personality. I believe rules are made to be broken. Saix absolutely HATES it when anything pierces his little world of order and perfection. And I discovered all that in the first interview.

Saix then calmly sauntered out of the room, leaving me standing in a pile of broken glass. I had to act, fast. The dancer showed up then, and plopped some bags onto the countertop before sliding over to clean up the glass at my feet. I ran over to the counter and started digging through the bags until I found what I needed. Ex-lax.

I quickly whipped up a chocolate shake and poured three times the recommended serving size of ex-lax into the blender. When the shake was mixed up I poured it into a glass for Saix. I topped of the shake with a straw and mini umbrella. Heehee, that'll teach Saix to mess with my plans.

I called a dancer, and had her take the shake to Saix. On a crystal platter no less. Had to be sure he would drink ALL of it.

Soon after that the baking bread started wafting its intoxicating scent throughout the castle. Members of the Organization were soon to follow.

Long story short, I made a TON of bread. I met all the members of the organization, and when Xemnas returned to a castle smelling of warm bread, and not burnt food, he immediately deemed me the new chef, and gave me the room I wanted.

Luxord, who is the Organizations medical person, is confounded as to what mysterious disease overtook Saix, and led him to spend all day in the bathroom. I quietly moved my stuff to my new room. The fun starts now!


	3. January 9, 2012

*skips out* Hello All! Today I will do it! I will own Kingdom Hearts!

Demyx: *strums sitar* How are you going to manage tat?

Me: I'm uh... Hmmm... *sighs* I don't know...

Demyx: Then tell them.

Me: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. There I said it. Now play a song! *plops in front of Demyx as he rocks out on sitar*

* * *

><p>January 9, 2012<p>

Today was relatively uneventful. I slept wonderfully last night in my new room. And I didn't have to start cooking today, thanks to all the bread I made yesterday. I spent most of the day getting situated in my room.

Luxord came by around ten. He said Saix was still sick with his mysterious illness. Luxord asked me if I had any idea what it could be. I casually put a poster on my wall and suggested food poisoning.

Luxord left a bit later, mumbling about food poisoning and 'consulting the dice'. I made a mental note not to get sick anytime soon, because Luxord might decide that my chances of getting better were slim, and that he didn't want to waste his time fighting the 'choice of fate'. As he so kindly stated about Saix's sickness. Which was of course, merely ex-lax induced. But I kept my mouth shut and left Luxord to wonder about the 'hand of fate'.

In my room there was a full size bed against the wall, right next to a window. A dresser stood across the room, across from the foot of the bed. Next to my bed was a nightstand, and next to that was a full length mirror. I also had a desk in the corner, and against the wall opposite my bed was a closet. The closet was perfect for what I needed. My clothes all got stuffed into the dresser, which still had room to spare, and my stuff went into the closet. I stacked my books on a crate I shoved into the closet. I also managed to find more boxes and build some more shelves into the closet. While I was working on my project, Axel came in.

"Hey new neighbor," he said, moving to sit on my bed as he started going through my stuff.

I was trying to stop the contents of my closet from toppling onto me. The things I had managed to shove in were threatening to fall as they were precariously balanced.

So when Axel started going through my stuff, there was nothing I could do to stop him.

"Oooh, what's this?" Axel asked in an interested tone. I glanced over my shoulder to see him holding my journal. Not this journal, but the one with all my fun stuff to do while living with the Organization.

"No! Don't-"I had cried, as I let go of the boxes to save my journal from Axels' clutches. As soon as I let go of the boxes, they all fell, on top of me. And I had managed to fit quite a few things in that closet in the short time I had been working on it.

Axel of course, was no help. He just burst out laughing while I struggled to get up.

Basically, Axel read the first few pages of my journal, and has deemed himself to be my co-conspirator. Only once I had agreed to let him did he help free me. He didn't however, help pick up, and soon left.

Xaldin came by soon after, and watched silently as I struggled to replace the contents of my closet in a manner that would not have everything come toppling down on me every time I opened the door. Xaldin left, just as silently as he came. I don't know what's up with him. I will have to investigate sometime.

Only two other people stopped by today, Demyx and Roxas. Demyx was acting weird. We was really loud, and then would randomly burst out laughing. Roxas told me he was on a sugar high. I was surprised to discover that I am the same age as Roxas, seventeen. I don't know why I thought he was younger, but it was a pleasant surprise.

All in all, I had a good day. My room is set up, and I've gotten to know some of the Organization's members, and even gained a co-conspirator. I guess it's a good thing Axel didn't see my plan to tie balloons to his hair…


	4. January 10, 2012

Me: *pokes head out* Helloooo... Anyone here?

*silence*

Me: Awesome. *struts out* Today, I own Kingdom Hear-

Xemnas: *steps out of shadows*

Me: Eeep!

Xemnas: You were saying?

Me: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Xemnas: *nods and walks off*

Thank you StoleTheSpider and arthur-theoriginal13thmember for your reviews!

* * *

><p>January 10, 2012<p>

So, I had to go back to school today. Boo… Good news is, Roxas transferred to my school. Apparently he was having… problems at his old school. Nobody would tell me what those problems were however. Demyx said I'd find out soon enough.

Roxas ended up being in practically ALL of my classes. He sure was Mr. Popularity. The girls just flocked right to him.

Once we got back from school Roxas disappeared into his room. We both had homework, so I assumed that Roxas was going to do his homework.

I decided to go watch some TV before doing my homework. Me being ever the procrastinator.

That turned out to be a bad move. When I walked into the rec room Xigbar and Axel were rolling around on the floor, fighting.

"Nobody wants to watch the stupid science channel!" Axel yelled, dodging a punch thrown by Xigbar.

"Yeah? Well no one cares about a stupid movie either!" Xigbar yelled back.

"Well it's a hell of a lot better than watching lab coats run around yelling 'Look! Look! It made bubbles and some funny smelling gas!" Axel screamed, kneeing Xigbar in the gut.

I blinked for a bit, staring at the two fighting. When they showed no sign of stopping I looked around for the remote and spotted it on the glass coffee table in front of the couch. I moved to sit on the couch, grabbed the remote, and turned the TV onto Animal Planet.

Both Xigbar and Axel immediately turned to me and started yelling. I wasn't sure what they were so angry about but I heard snippets of the overlapping voices. And they were saying some pretty insulting things.

I don't take well to being yelled at. So of course, I started yelling back.

After a bit Saix came into the rec room. He had, for the most part, recovered from his mysterious ailment. *snicker snicker* But spending the past few days in the bathroom had left him extremely irritable.

Saix somewhat literally exploded. An extremely strong, unseen force knocked Axel, Xigbar, and me across the room. Saix walked over and casually picked the remote up while Axel, Xigbar, and I picked ourselves up off the floor. Saix changed the television to a boring channel about governments, before informing the three of us that we had been acting childish. As such we got 'grounded' from television for a week. Then he sent us to our rooms. We all begrudgingly listened, because we didn't want to make Saix even angrier.

Now I'm in my room. Still not doing my homework. I guess it just goes to show that I should let resting remotes lie.

* * *

><p>Please review! And if you have any ideas feel free to share!<p> 


	5. January 11, 2012

Me: Hello All! Today is a wonderful day in which I will own-

Axel: *walks out and interrupts* Own what?

Me: *trills* You! *glomps Axel*

Axel: Gah! Get off me!

Me: Never!

Axel: *starts fire in my hair*

Me: *leaps away* Ack! Get it out! Get it out! *swats at hair frantically*

Axel: Now tell them.

Me: *runs off and sticks head in water*

Axel: BlewItUp does NOT own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

><p>January 11, 2012<p>

Ugh. School is such a drag. I am NOT a morning person, by any stretch of the imagination. It doesn't seem to bother Roxas though, as infuriating as that is. But he won't have to worry about it for a while. Interesting story actually.

Apparently, there are a lot of things that bug Roxas. He can deal with them, to a point. It all started in first hour Physics. Note that I am not the one who said it, but apparently Roxas looks like a bit of a wimp. Prime bully target.

There's this group of four guys, some of the 'popular' people, who were looking for a new target to bully. Or tease as they phrased it. Apparently their old victim had transferred schools. So they decided to pick on the new kid, Roxas.

Roxas took it pretty well… at first. I'm always half asleep during first and second hours, it's truly a miracle that I'm passing those classes.

At first the bullies just poked fun at Roxas. He basically ignored them. But as the day progressed, they started teasing him more and more. By fifth hour History, I was tired of them, and Roxas was infuriated. His fists were clenched so hard he drew blood.

As soon as the teacher walked out of the room, I tried to calm Roxas down. But he angrily shrugged me off. Then the bullies came over.

"So hey, Goldie, what's it like bein' a fairy?" one of the bullies asked, before they all burst out laughing.

I could hear Roxas grinding his teeth together. I leaned over to try to calm him down, but the bullies interrupted.

"Hey girlie, don't bother. Goldie here isn't interested in girls," the lead guy said, playfully shoving his friends and laughing.

Roxas shot out of his chair and shoved his desk away.

"That is IT." He growled, clenching his already bloody hands into fists.

"Wait Roxas!" I yelled, jumping out of my chair to stop him, but it was too late.

Roxas decked the guy in the jaw. My mouth dropped open in shock as I heard the guy's jaw pop. Before I could think, or even look away from the guy laying on the floor, clutching his jaw and moaning, Roxas leapt into action.

He decked two more guys, one in the nose, breaking it, the other in the gut. The fourth guy got a roundhouse kick to the side of his head.

Soon Roxas stood in the middle of a circle made by the four guys, who were too stupid to stay down. Roxas glared at the leader of the group with malice.

The leader of the group had managed to, somewhat, pop his dislocated jaw back into place.

I glanced around the room, noticing that everyone in the class had skedaddled. Running for help, or most likely, to hide.

"That was a really dumb thing to do Goldie," the lead guy said, as he spat out blood.

"Really?" Roxas asked maliciously, tilting his head ever so slightly. "I would say the error began with you."

The lead guy growled low in his throat, before all four guys jumped towards Roxas and started beating on him. Rather, trying to beat on Roxas.

Roxas was completely annihilating all four. Roxas knocked one guy unconscious, after elbowing him in the ear. Two kept fighting Roxas, but the leader turned and started stomping towards me.

I yelped and dodged around the table, grabbing a chair. The guy growled in the back of his throat and stepped around the table towards me.

I lifted the chair, legs pointed out, towards him. He smirked. I heard a cry and glanced over at Roxas. He had a busted lip, and had pulled one of the bully's arms behind the poor guys back.

"No! No! Please don't- Augh!" The guy screamed in pain as Roxas pulled the arm further and dislocated it from the socket.

I gasped as my attention was pulled back to the guy in front of me when he knocked the chair out of my hands and grasped my throat. The guy moved behind me and griped my head in a chokehold.

Roxas kicked the last guy in the shin, while simultaneously punching him in the gut. I winced when I heard the guys bones snap.

"Roxas!" The guy behind me hollered. Roxas turned and saw me. His eyes, already stormy with hate, froze when he saw me trapped.

"Stop this," the guy said, stuttering as Roxas stalked towards him, eyes almost black with malice.

"Why would I, when you would not?" Roxas whispered.

The guys hand tightened on my throat. "I'm serious, I'll- I'll-"The guy faltered.

"You'll what? You won't do a single thing to her."Roxas said. By then he was right in front of me.

Roxas reached behind me and pulled me free from the bully's grasp. I stumbled, before turning around to see what would happen.

Roxas had punched the guy in the gut, and ,grabbing a handful of the guy's hair, brought his knee up to connect with the guy's forehead.

Roxas let go and let the guy slump to the floor. Roxas turned to me. I stared at him in shock.

"What?" Roxas asked.

I blinked and shook my head, unable to speak. The principal ran in then, and was left speechless at what he found. Roxas and I were immediately taken to the office, with a police escort no less, and the four bullied were rushed to the hospital.

The police tried to handcuff Roxas and me, but stopped when Roxas fixed them with an icy glare.

I had to explain what had happened five times, and even then they didn't seem to believe me. Either way, they suspended Roxas. The only reason they didn't expel him was because Xemnas came in and pleaded his case. I was slapped with three days of in-school suspension, for I-don't-even-know-what. Affiliation, presumably. Though I had absolutely NOTHING to do with the fight, I couldn't make them understand that.

When we got back to the castle, escorted by Xemnas of course, I asked Roxas why the bullies had called him 'Goldie' and why the asked him what it was like being a fairy.

Roxas gave me a sideways glance and sighed. "God you're dense." He said, before explaining, "Goldie was in reference to Goldilocks, you know from-"

"Goldilocks and the three bears. Yeah, but why?"

"They thought it was funny. Why else? I'm blonde, and they thought they were being smart by calling me girly." Roxas spat with distaste.

"What about the fairy thing? You aren't gay."

"No. It's because of those stupid rumors about the Organization. Some people think everyone in the Organization is gay."

"Oh."

So that was basically my day. Exciting huh? I did learn a lesson. Never, ever, under any circumstances, drive Roxas to the edge. Roxas has been banished to his room, but I get the feeling that no punishment would stop him from doing something like that again if he was pushed too far. Despite Roxas being suspended, banished to his room, and, I'm told, being loaded up with a ton of work, I don't think he regrets what he did. Not even one bit. Which is fine with me, I mean, those bullies had been at it for a long time. It was high time someone taught them a lesson. Still…..

The plus side is, no one will even think about picking on Roxas anymore. Or me. Those four guys are all in the hospital. I'm told they all have concussions, and will have to stay in the hospital for, at minimum, three weeks. Something about internal injuries.

So there is a silver lining to every cloud right? Four major bullies are out for the count, and the school will be a bit more peaceful now… Right? I guess we'll have to wait and see…

* * *

><p>Reviews are greatly appreciated! As are all comments and ideas! Thank you for reading!<p> 


	6. January 12, 2012

Me: Hey everyone!

Roxas: *give me a funny look* Who are you talking to?

Me: The readers of course!

Roxas: What readers? You only have three-

Me: *smacks hand over his mouth* The readers.

Roxas: You're in denial.

Me: Anyway! Thank you to StoleTheSpider, arthur-theoriginal13thmember, and B. for your reviews!

Roxas: You're forgetting something.

Me: What? Oh, I am most certainely NOT forgetiting anything.

Roxas: BlewItUp does not own Kingdom Hearts.

Me: Augh! Why'd you have to do that! *stomps off to cry in corner*

Roxas: *shrugs and walks off*

* * *

><p>January 12, 2012<p>

In-school suspension is SOOO boring. I would rather have regular suspension. Roxas is so lucky; he gets to hang around the castle all day. Then again, when I got home from school I saw him lugging cleaning supplies to the dining room…

I ran into Lexaeus and Zexion in the hall. Zexion smirked at me, and refused to talk. Lexaeus wasn't much better. He did compliment my cooking, and requested spaghetti for dinner. Zexion quickly pulled him away, and they continued down the hall. I stared after them, curious as to what heir problem with me was, but continued on my way. I still couldn't watch TV, so I decided to explore outside the castle.

The Castle that Never Was is located in the darkness. So I could, theoretically, open a portal to wherever I wanted to go in the world of light. Only problem is, I can't open portals. So I was stuck wandering around the castle.

There wasn't much out there, just some creepy gargoyle statues, and a couple fountains. Not even many plants. I ended up tossing some pebbles off into the darkness, when a portal opened up next to me. I turned in time to see Xigbar step out.

"Hey newbie," he said, picking up a pebble and bouncing it on the palm of his hand.

"Hi Xigbar," I said, tossing another pebble into the darkness.

"I heard about what happened yesterday."

I rolled my eyes, "I had nothing to do with it."

Xigbar chuckled before throwing the pebble into the darkness, outdistancing even my best throw. "That's not what I heard kid."

"Don't call me kid," I said, angrily picking up another pebble and throwing it into the darkness. It fell sadly short of Xigbar's toss. "And I didn't, technically, have anything to do with it. I was a victim."

"Whatever kid," Xigbar said. He threw another pebble into the darkness, making my last toss look pitiful. "Word of advice, don't get too attached to Roxas. He's a bit of a loose trigger."

"And who's to say I trust you?" I growled.

"No one kid. But sticking around Roxas is dangerous. You never know what will come around him and bite you." With that Xigbar turned and walked towards the castle's entrance.'

I clenched my fists, thinking of the guy yesterday who had threatened me to get to Roxas. And Roxas hadn't even acted phased. But… He was just calling the guy's bluff, right?

I contemplated this for the rest of the night, and am still wondering about it.

I did make spaghetti for Lexaeus. Everyone thought it was the best thing they'd ever eaten. Considering Axels' cooking, it very well might have been.

I realize the truth is probably obvious, and right in front of me, but I can't accept it. Roxas had to have known what he was doing. He wouldn't let some bully hurt me.

But then… Roxas hardly knows me. No one at the Organization really knows me. And when, or if, they do get to know me… Will they even care?

* * *

><p>Not one of my better ones, Review please! And Thank You!<p> 


	7. January 13, 2012

*Axel, Xigbar, Lexeaus, and Luxord are sitting at a table playing poker*

*I shuffle in, dragging my leg like and wearing zombie make-up*

Me: Ughh! Braiiinnss!

Xigbar: Go away. We're busy.

Me: *huffs and stands up straight* I own you. You have to do as I say.

Lexeaus: ...

Axel: You don't own us.

Me: I'm gonna dump a bucket of water over your head flame-boy.

Axel: Whatever.

Me: *huffs* Fine, I BlewItUp, do not own Kingdom Hearts. Happy?

Luxord: *calmy sets down a card and picks up another, facial expression never changing* Yes, very.

Me:... Can I play?

Xigbar: Whatever

Me: *sits and joins game of poker, still in zombie costume*

* * *

><p>January 13, 2012<p>

Friday the 13th

It's Friday the Thirteenth! I love Friday the Thirteenth! Practically everyone always says thirteen is an unlucky number, but it's my favorite number. Partially for the very reason that so many other people hate it.

When I woke up this morning, and realized it was Friday the 13th I immediately knew I had to stay home. It wasn't difficult to skip school. Roxas is suspended, so he wouldn't be able to say whether or not I was at school. So I pretended to leave for school. Once I was outside I called the school, and acting like Larxene, since my voice couldn't go as deep as anyone else's, I told the school that I was horribly sick, and would not be able to attend today. They bought it of course. Then I snuck back into the castle, and hid. I had to hide; else my brilliant plan would fail. Everyone had to think I was at school.

I had decided to mess with everybody a bit, just for some fun. Make 'em think that Friday the 13th really was unlucky. So I set of a few pranks. Nothing too dangerous mind you, just enough for some laughs.

The first thing I did was find some clear packing tape and tape all the spray nozzles on very single sink in the castle. I also placed some tape over the faucet, so that when the water was turned on, it would spray out onto the person attempting to wash their hands or whatever they were doing. I also turned off the water heater, so the sinks would spray ice cold water. Next I found a ton of clear, heavy duty plastic wrap, and put a strip of it across almost every door at shin height. Simple pranks, I know. But hopefully enough to make everyone in the Organization think they were having bad luck.

My first victim was Zexion. He screamed bloody murder when, after turning on the faucet in the kitchen, he got a face full of icy water. I thought he overreacted a bit, but it was funny nonetheless.

Vexen was next. He was walking into the rec room, a bowl full of popcorn at the ready for a movie marathon. When he reached the door, he tripped over the plastic wrap. The popcorn went flying as Vexen did a face plant into the carpet. I had to leave, I was laughing so hard.

More and more people fell into my little traps throughout the day until I decided to pull my ultimate prank.

Saix was in his office, writing some report. He was drinking a glass of coca-cola. When Saix got up to use the restroom, I went into action.

Biting my bottom lip nervously, I snuck into Saix's office. I pulled out the glass bottle I had hidden in my pocket, and poured the clear liquid into Saix's soda. I heard Saix yell in the restroom, a result of my having taped the faucet. I re-capped the bottle and ran over to the storage closet at the edge of the room. I gently pulled the door shut leaving enough of a crack for me to peek out and see Saix's desk.

Saix sat back down at his desk, wiping his face with a hand towel and mumbling angrily to himself. Saix continued writing then. It wasn't long until he picked up his glass to take a drink. Saix took a big gulp of the soda, and immediately spewed it out all over his desk and reports.

Saix coughed and sputtered, wiping his hand across his mouth furiously, to remove the bad taste. In his haste, he knocked the glass over, spilling it all over his desk.

I placed my hand over my mouth to hold back my laughter. I watched as Saix fumbled, all the while spitting out the tainted soda, before storming out of his office yelling.

I stepped out of the closet and tossed the empty bottle in the air and caught it. Ah, the many wonderful uses of white vinegar.

By the time I 'arrived home' from school, my sides hurt from all the restrained laughter. Everyone was pretty much hiding in their rooms, avoiding all the 'bad luck'.

I made dinner, just chicken, nothing really special. Quite a few of the members asked if I knew anything about the recent bouts of 'bad luck'.

"It's Friday the 13th," I told them. "It's an unlucky day."

Most everyone mumbled worriedly. Saix didn't believe me, nor did Luxord.

"It's true," I told them. "Haven't you paid any attention to life outside this castle?"

Saix frowned at me as Axel smirked into his cup, and Demyx snorted, and then started coughing because he inhaled his food.

After dinner I heard a group of people pass my room. I poked my head out and saw Demyx, Xigbar, Marluxia, and Larxene headed towards Xemnas's office.

I was curious as to what they were doing, because those four didn't normally do ANYTHING together. So I decided to follow them.

When they reached Xemnas's office I stood outside the door and listened. The group was confronting Xemnas about the name of the Organization!

"It's a proven fact!" Demyx cried. "We've all had rotten luck today."

"It must be the number!" Xigbar cried. "Every other Friday is fine! It's got to be the number 13 that's unlucky!"

"As much as I distain the fact that I have something in common with these… I agree with them," Larxene said calmly. "We have to change the name of the Organization. Unless we wish to be saddled with bad luck for the rest of eternity."

"You all know that we are, and shall always remain, Organization XIII. This 'bad luck' business is merely human superstition," Xemnas said sternly. "You are all overreacting. Now out. I have business to attend to."

I smiled and snuck away before they could catch me.

I'm in my room now, about to go to bed. Today was great; as I'm sure every day will be, now that I'm living with such wonderfully entertaining people. I still can't believe I managed to psyche Larxene out. Larxene, who is known for her sense of 'reason', though she is also known for her short temper, and mood swings.

Even if Xemnas did decide to change the Organization's name, what would it then be called? Nobodies Inc.? Organization of Nobodies? Organization XIV minus I? They won't ever change the name, nothing else fits.

Tomorrow marks the one week anniversary of my living here in the castle. Perhaps I should bake a cake in celebration…

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading this! Review please! Laters!<p> 


	8. January 14, 2012

Me: I'm busy getting started on a new fanfic, so I'm just gonna say it, I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Axel: You're starting a new fanfic?

Me: Trying to.

Axel: Is it about us?

Me: Kinda... More about Riku...

Axel: Traitor

Me: Hush.

Axel: *scowls*

Me: So sorry everyone, if I ccan't update as quickly. But please keep reading, and pleased review! Later! *runs off*

Axel: She is desperate for reviews. She torments us with questions of, 'Why won't anyone review,' and 'Am I such a horrible writer?' And now she's leaving us for Riku. Shoulda seen it coming..

Me: *from a distance* I heard that!

Axel: *sulks off*

* * *

><p>January 14, 2012<p>

I finally got to sleep in today. That is, until Demyx decided it would be a good idea to pour a bucket of ice water on my head. He claimed it was because I was in his room last night, talking and keeping him up until almost 3am. As I had no recollection of this, I decided Demyx was making it up, and that I had to get back at him.

But I had absolutely no idea how to do it. An idea came to me when I was making breakfast. I was making pumpkin spice muffins, and I remembered hearing that cloves could make your mouth go numb. Actually, they could probably paralyze you if you ate too much, but just one or two could effectively numb a person's mouth.

I mashed some cloves into a fine powder and mixed the powder in with one of the muffins, which I had already put into the muffin tins. I then put the muffins in the oven, making sure to note which one had the cloves. When the muffins were done, I gave the special muffin to Demyx. It was only slightly darker than the rest, but no one noticed.

When Demyx finished the muffin, he grabbed his mug of coffee and took a drink. Or tried to. He ended up pouring hot coffee into his lap. I practically choked laughing so hard.

Later I was sitting in my room drawing, and Demyx came in. He didn't know what I had done to his muffin, but he asked if I wanted to listen to his new song, which of course I said yes to.

So Demyx brought his sitar to my room and I listened to his song as I drew. When he finished, Demyx asked why I had gone to his room last night.

I told him I hadn't. Eventually we worked it out. Demyx remembered that I had never really opened my eyes while in his room, and I immediately knew what had happened. I had sleep walked to Demyx's room. Then, while still asleep, I talked to him until almost three in the morning.

I was surprised to discover this, as I hadn't sleep walked, or talked, in years, and it only happened when I was really deep asleep.

That wasn't the worst realization however. If I actually had gone into Demyx's room, then Demyx was more than justified in pouring the water on my head.

Which meant that I had risked possibly paralyzing him for nothing. Oops. Well he wouldn't have been paralyzed anyway; it was only two cloves… Or was it three?


	9. January 15, 2012

Me: What's up everybody! Sorry it's been a while since I've posted, I've been busy dealing with a Nazi english teacher.

Roxas: You have a Nazi for an English teacher?

Me: *grumbles* Well no, not technically. But she sure acts like one. To make things even better she's an uber feminist.

Roxas: But your a girl.

Me: So? Its still annoying.

Roxas: Changing the subject now.

Me: Thanks to arthur-theoriginal13thmember, StoleTheSpider, and B-A-Monster for your reviews!

Roxas: And...

Me: *rolls eyes* I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Roxas: Good girl.

Me: *growls*

* * *

><p>January 15, 2012<p>

I really didn't know what to do today, so I figured I could get to know the people in my wing of the castle. Each wing has ten rooms, ad four bathrooms. Xemnas, SaÏx, Xaldin, Xigbar, and Luxord occupy the first wing. I'm in the second with Axel, Demyx, and Roxas; and in the fourth wing is Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen, Zexion, and Lexeaus. Eventually, I planned on getting to know everyone, but for now I decided to just focus on the people in the same wing as me.

Axel was the only one around, so I decided to bug him.

I skipped across the hall and knocked on Axel's door. After hearing Axel say 'Come in', I opened the door and walked in.

Okay, first off, Axel's room is extremely cluttered. But for as much stuff as he has, Axel is infuriatingly organized. His clothes were color coded in their piles; weapons were in one corner of the room, as well as some polishing rags. Books, magazines, and videos were stacked at the end of his bed. Axel sat in the corner opposite his bed, cleaning his chakram.

"Hey Axel," I sang, plopping on his bed. I leaned over and peered at his books and magazines. Pyrotechnic magazines and NASA magazines were organized by dates. I shuffled through his books. Medieval books, dragons, knights, the whole shebang. Nothing I haven't read before.

"Oh, hey," Axel said, glancing back at me. He was polishing, and sharpening his chakrams at his desk.

"Sooo…." I sighed, looking around.

"Tired of making trouble already?" Axel asked, holding a chakram up and inspecting it in the light.

"Wha- I've no idea what you're talking about," I said innocently.

"You out of ideas? Is that it?"

"No…"

"So what do you want?"

"I just thought I'd get to know everyone…"

Axel laughed, "Good luck with that."

I huffed. "Well fine, what do you suggest?"

Axel contemplated, as he wiped down his chakrams one last time. "Wanna learn to fight?"

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Well, since you will be with Roxas a lot, and seeing as how he likes to," Axel made air quotes with the first two fingers of both his hands."-'poke the bear with a stick', I thought it might be beneficial if you learned how to fight."

"You heard about the other day, huh." I said. It wasn't a question. He obviously knew.

"Yes. So? Want to take me up on my offer?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, sure. I've got nothing else to do today."

Axel took me to the castle's courtyard, and gave me a wooden stick. A long, thin, wooden stick.

"A stick?" I asked apprehensively.

"You can't start with metal weapons, you'd kill yourself," Axel said swinging his own stick around. "And FYI, it's called a bö staff."

"It's a stick," I moaned.

"Well then, this shouldn't hurt," Axel said as he leapt into motion.

Hard as I tried, I couldn't block any of Axel's attacks, much less get in an attack of my own. I was lucky to avoid a few hits, but most of them connected.

We practiced all day. I was too exhausted to make dinner, and ended up leaving everyone to fend for themselves. There was still plenty of bread left.

I barely have the strength to write this, and I'm already covered in bruises. Icky greenish purple bruises.

Even better, I have school tomorrow. I guess I should be glad I still have ISS, though by the time I go back to classes I will most likely still be covered in bruises. Maybe I should see if Luxord has anything to help them…


	10. January 16, 2012

Me: *walks into room with Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Xigbar all in various stages of undress.* Whoa! Guys, what the heck?

Demyx: *groans and begins to pull pants off*

Me: Wait wait wait! Stop! What is going on?

Axel: *smirks* Strip poker.

Me: O.o

Roxas: *starts to tug down boxers*

Me: GOODBYE. *hurries away* I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

><p>January 16, 2012<p>

It hurts to move. It hurts to touch anything. It hurts to DO anything.

No one had any pity for me, and I was forced to go to school, purple and green bruises or not.

To make matters even worse, I had a buttload of work, after skipping Friday to make the Organization paranoid. In addition, I have more days of ISS, for skipping.

When I came back from school, thankfully with no homework, as I had finished it all at school, Axel drug me back out to the courtyard.

I didn't even bother trying to defend myself as I started an all-out assault.

My change of tactic didn't even phase Axel, as he switched methods. He reflected my attack, before knocking me off my feet. Axel then commenced to beat me to a pulp, as I tried in vain to get back to my feet.

After a really hard hit to the side of my neck, Axel stopped and leaned against his bö staff.

"You're not doing it right," he said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not supposed to be getting pummeled, I got that," I grumbled, rubbing my sore neck.

"No, you're supposed to be working on defense."

"I'm supposed to be learning how to fight. Which means I need to know offense."

"The best offense is a good defense."

I shook my head. "No, the best defense is a good offense. Not the other way around."

"And how have you fared with that philosophy?"

I grumbled angrily.

"Before I can teach you how to attack, you need to be able to defend yourself," Axel said, offering me a hand up.

I took his hand, and winced when he pulled me up. I rubbed my aching shoulder.

"Why?" I moaned.

"What good would it do you to know how to fight, if you were attacked and killed with the first strike?"

"That wouldn't happen if I attacked first."

"So you strike once, your opponent strikes back, and you're dead. You have to know defense."

I grumbled, but complied.

I was too tired to make dinner again. Demyx came in and gave me a sob story of how they'd eaten all the leftovers already.

I told him to have Axel cook again.

Demyx left soon after, seeking out Xaldin to cook dinner for him.

If Axel doesn't let up on me soon, I'm going to become a lump of used-to-be person.


	11. January 17, 2012

Me: *is dozing on couch*

Sora: *walks in and sees me* *evil grin*

*later*

Me: *wakes up* What the heck happened to my hair? *runs out of bathroom with butchered green hair*

Sora: *chokes on his drink laughing*

Me: Whoever did this is SOOO going to pay.

Sora: You can't do a thing to us. You, BlewItUp, do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Me: Yeah? Though that may be true, I'd like to see you try and stop me.

Sora: *runs away*

* * *

><p>January 17, 2012<p>

We had a snow day from school today. I was extremely grateful for it. I laid in bed, trying to recover from the many beatings I received in Axel's training. I slept until noon, when Demyx, Roxas, Xigbar, and Vexen (I know, weird right?) ran into my room and woke me up with their blubbering.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and stretched my aching body, before trying to make sense of their blubbering.

I finally gave up and told them all to shut up, before asking if _one _person could explain what the hell was going on.

Demyx tried to talk, but kept getting too upset to talk, so Xigbar took over.

"You need to start cooking again kid. An' don't ever let anyone else cook again," he said gruffly, clearly upset but trying to keep his composure.

"What?" I asked, yawning.

"Xaldin cooked last night, and this morning, as you were too laz-" Vexen was saying, until he was cut off by Xigbar punching him in the arm.

"When you were too tired." Xigbar finished.

"So?" I said, not understanding the problem.

"You do know Xaldin has anger issues, don't you?" Roxas asked.

I raised an eyebrow. Roxas really didn't have much room to talk when it came to anger issues.

"Thing is kid, he cooked. And we had to eat our steak with spoons," Xigbar said.

"Spoons?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, and if we didn't eat _everything_ he glared at us like he was plotting the most torturous way to kill us," Xigbar said, shuddering.

"Why spoons?" I asked slowly.

"Well, Xaldin has no patience," Xigbar said. "So when the steak wouldn't cook as fast as he wanted he… he…" Xigbar trailed off.

"He killed it!" Demyx cried. "He killed the poor steaks!"

"Uhmm… Demyx… I think they were alrea-" I started to say before Roxas cut me off.

"He tore the steaks to shreds, then stabbed it into minuscule pieces, which he then torched to cook them instantaneously. The peas he mashed up, because they rolled everywhere, and I don't even want to think about the apples," Roxas said, shuddering.

"There were apples?" Vexen inquired.

"Before Xaldin took his vengeance out on them," Roxas nodded.

"And you know this because…" I asked slowly.

"Xaldin drug me to the kitchen with him, saying I had to help him cook. Only not in such kind words."

My jaw fell open, before a giggle bubbled up my chest.

"So you all had… you ate…" I burst out laughing.

Everyone stared at me like I was insane.

"You all ate baby food!" I screamed out, rolling on my bed, clutching my stomach laughing.

"Whatever," Demyx said, rolling his eyes. "Our point is, won't you _please _come back and cook?"

"I would," I said, wiping a tear from my eye and giggling one more time. "But I'm so tired after I train with Axel."

Demyx and Roxas's jaws dropped.

"You're learning to fight-" Xigbar began.

"FROM AXEL?" Demyx and Roxas cried out.

"Are you insane?" Vexen asks calmly. "Because you display signs of intensive insanity, I must study you closer. You will make an interesting test subject…" Vexen began mumbling to himself.

"Kid, why on earth did you ask Axel to train you to fight?" Xigbar gaped.

"Well… he offered," I shrugged.

"He's ruthless!" Roxas cried.

I shrugged.

"Fine, fine." Xigbar said. "We will talk to Axel, and try to get him to go easier on you, if you will cook. And NEVER EVER let Xaldin cook again."

I shrugged. "Sure."

So the four of them left, and I went to make lunch.

After lunch, I remembered that I was un 'grounded' today, and went to the rec room to watch some TV.

Axel found me in there around three, watching Jurassic Park.

"Training time!" he sang.

I groaned. "I'm bruised enough!"

"Today we aren't fighting with the bö. We're going to start building up your strength and endurance."

I didn't like the sound of that, but it seemed better than getting beat senseless with a stick. So I got up and followed Axel outside.

He made me run around the castle FIVE times And let me tell you, it's a BIG castle. I then had to do sit-ups, push-ups, and planks until I thought I'd puke.

Only then did Axel relent, and as he left he requested Mexican food for dinner.

I groaned and collapsed outside the castle. I don't know how long I was out there, but Xigbar eventually came out and drug me inside.

To the kitchen.

Lovely.


	12. January 18, 2012

Me: Running out of things to do... *pokes Saix with a stick*

Saix: *roars* WHAT IS YOUR ROBLEM PUNY MORTAL?

Me: Tehee. I'm bored.

Saix: BORED? FORGET BORED! I"M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!

Me: Ah, but you can't.

Saix: *is growing more infuriated* AND WHY THE *beeeeep* NOT? (this phrase hase been censored for your protection)

Me: *runs away* Because I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>January 18, 2012<p>

School was in session today. I still feel miserable from Axel's 'training'. I'm wondering if he's just torturing me. But I toughed it out and went to school. Mainly because when I passed his room on the way to plead sick to Xemnas, I heard him talking to himself. I stopped outside his door and listened. He was planning, rather plotting, my training schedule for the day. After listening for a few seconds I turned and ran back to my room, and got immediately ready for school. When I was on my way out of the castle to school, I ran into Axel coming out of his room. He was holding his chakram, weights, rope, and a ton of other stuff that I had absolutely no idea what he expected to do with.

"Oh good, you're up," Axel said. "Since school is cancelled again, I planned a lot of stuff for you to do today. We've gotta toughen you up, so you can learn to fight."

"School isn't cancelled today Axel, and I can't skip," I said, scurrying away before Axel could protest.

When I arrived at school, people were acting strange. They whispered in the hallway, and gawked at me as I padded by.

ISS passed without any excitement. At lunch I went to my locker to get money to buy food. As soon as I opened my locker, a wave of notes poured out.

Confused I bent down and picked up some of the notes.

They were all questions and/or comments about my living with Roxas. They asked if we were dating, they asked what went on at night. Some of the notes were so obscene that I'm going to have to wash my brain with scalding hot water to remove the words from my memory. Other notes hinted at something to do with Riku and Sora.

Before I could read even a third of the notes, I heard the ISS teacher coming down the hallway. I quickly grabbed the notes and stuffed them in my backpack, before grabbing my lunch money.

Once I was back in ISS, and the teacher wasn't paying any attention, I read more of the notes.

Once I had finished reading all the notes, I knew three things. A) People knew I lived with Roxas (though they didn't seem to know I lived with the entire Organization), and they didn't like it. B) A lot of girls would pay a lot of money for certain things belonging, or pertaining to, Roxas. Seriously. One girl offered me a four digit amount for Roxas's pillow. His pillow. Another offered me $500 for a lock of his hair. The notes like this I set aside for later. C) Certain people thought very little of me, while others adored me for living with Roxas. And then there were the notes pertaining to Sora, Riku, and some about Kairi. I didn't know what to make of them. That is, until school let out and I went to my locker.

When Roxas had transferred to my school, his locker assignment had ended up being right next to mine. Now there was three very familiar figures surrounding my locker. None of which was Roxas.

Apparently, Sora, Riku, and Kairi had transferred as well. Riku and Sora had two lockers next to each other, on the right of mine. And Kairi had the locker under mine. I was shocked.

Sora and Riku said hi, when I was finally able to recover from the shock. Kairi immediately buddied up with me and began asking questions about Roxas.

Kairi revealed that the three of them were stuck sharing a trailer, because they couldn't afford much else.

I eventually had to leave, else I be trapped at school. Oh, did I ever explain how I get home?

Since the castle is in the darkness, the only way to get in or out is to use the portals, which I can not open. I've heard that there is a doorway, but I have yet to find it. So Xemnas set up a portal that opens for about ten minutes, once school is out, and I have to get to it before it closes, so that I can make it home. If I need to stay after, I have to consult Xemnas far ahead of time, so he can get someone to open a portal, or open one himself. Same thing happens when need to get to school in the morning. It complicates things, but it's not exactly like a bus can drive up to the Castle That Never Was to pick me up or drop me off.

When I got home, I ran off to hide in the library. Yes, the castle has a library, though it has slim pickings for books. But that's besides the fact. I did my homework in the library, and stayed in there until it was time to make dinner.

So I successfully avoided Axel's torturous training regimen.

Now I'm in my room, and it's raining outside, so Axel can't drag me outside tonight.

Kairi had admitted that they were uncomfortable in their trailer. What if… What if they moved into the castle as well? There's plenty of room, and if they were in one of the deserted wings, they could stay there without anyone every knowing…

Hmm… Interesting idea. I have to go now; it's time to burn the obscene notes…and to try to get a hold of Roxas's pillow…


	13. January 19, 2012

Me: Sora? Oh SOOORAAAA!

Sora: *pops in* What?

Me: I have something for you. *hands him package*

Sora: Ooo! What is *rips into package* No. No way.

Me: Yes way. *tackles Sora and forces him into bunny costume*

*ten minutes later*

Sora: *standing in pink bunny costume* What is the point of this?

Me: *pulls out camera* Blackmail.

Sora: *groans* What for?

Me: *snaps pics* Cuz you butchered my hair.

Sora: You can't do this. You don't own me.

Me: You're right, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. But I can still do this.

* * *

><p>January 19, 2012<p>

There was even more notes in my locker today. Last night, when Roxas caught me trying to steal his pillow he nearly obliterated me. I resolved to get it when he was out.

Kairi caught me at the end of the day and we chatted. Eventually she got me to tell her that I was living with the entire Organization, not just Roxas. After her freak out, she asked if she could visit sometime. One would think, by her actions, that she had a thing for one of the members.

I told her to be patient, as I had a plan, but I needed to sort some things out first.

Axel caught me as soon as I came out of the portal, and after escorting me to my room as I put my stuff away, he drug me out to the courtyard.

He tossed me a bö staff as he grabbed one for himself. Apparently, he didn't care for his 'training routine' and preferred to just beat the life out of me with a stick.

After two hours of getting thwacked by a stick, Axel let me quit. I went to my room, finished my homework, and went to make dinner.

I made dinner, ham sandwiches, and put it in the refrigerator. I left a note on the counter, saying where dinner was, and I took my sandwich with me to the sixth wing of the castle.

While I had hated my time spent in it, the sixth wing was now perfect for my needs. It was out-of-the-way, and people rarely visited it. If I was to give Sora, Kairi, and Riku a place to stay, the sixth wing would be it. I picked three rooms near each other, two on the right side for Riku and Sora, and one across the hall for Kairi. They were close to the bathroom, and close to the kitchenette. The lesser Nobodies that help take care of the castle were no longer in the sixth wing, as they didn't have to keep it clean because no one was staying there.

It was perfect. I started with Kairi's room, as the bathroom and kitchenette were still clean from my short stay in the sixth wing. I dusted, cleaned out the room, organized, and vacuumed, everything. By the time I had to stop I had finished Kairi and Riku's rooms.

The three of them should be able to move in next week.

I just hope SaÏx doesn't find out.

He caught me coming back from the sixth wing, dirty, dusty, and dead tired. He gave me a funny look, but I gave him a big grin and continued to the shower.

If he does find out, there's nothing he can do to stop me. That is, if he finds out once they've already moved in.

I'm going to keep my fingers crossed.

My bruised, busted fingers.

Stupid sticks.


	14. January 20, 2012

Me: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

Axel: What? It's that easy?

Me: *nods* Yep.

Axel: *stares at me skeptically*

Me: Later! *skips off*

Axel: What. The. Hell.

* * *

><p>January 20, 2012<p>

It's finally Friday! But I have no energy to celebrate as Axel is determined to work me to death.

School, rather ISS, was uneventful. I got more notes. Apparently Kairi doesn't keep secrets well, as the whole school now seemed to know that I lived with the entire Organization XIII. And I had so many notes in my locker I practically had to swim through them.

The notes had ridiculously high offers, for trivial things: $100 for a flower grown by Marluxia, $350 for one of Zexion's books, $200 for a recording of Lexeaus talking, $800 if he said 'I love you Kathy'. And the more extreme offers: $1200 for Demyx's sitar, $1000 for Roxas's pillow, $1600 for clippings of Axel's hair, the list goes on and on.

And then there were the _other_ requests. Clearly from people who though everyone in the Organization was gay. Fangirls that wanted video, audio, or just pictures of 'erotica in the Organization' as one note put it. Every single note that had an offer or request had a locker number at the bottom.

There were also notes questioning my integrity, only not in such kind words. I put those in a pile to burn. The notes with monetary offers got flattened out and put in a folder for future use, while the others got thrown out.

Eventually I was going to need money. As soon as I got the situation with Riku, Sora, and Kairi sorted out, I planned on acting on some of the offers and requests.

Axel didn't give me a chance to clean out Sora's room; he caught me going to the rec room and drug me out to the courtyard, ecstatic that we had all weekend to spar.

Reluctant as I am to admit it, I am getting stronger. I'm able to block a few of Axel's attacks, not just dodging, and I don't get tired as quickly. Maybe there is a method to his madness after all…


	15. January 21, 2012

Me: *runs out with taser* I own Kingdom Hearts! and there's nothing you can do about it!

Saix: *walks up angrily and knocks me in the back of the head*

Me: *collapses, narrowly avoiding taser*

Saix: So much for that. BlewItUp does not own Kingdom Hearts. *walks off*

Me: *twitches on floor*

* * *

><p>January 21, 2012<p>

I was extremely bored today. I went to the rec room to see if the Organization had any video games. They didn't, but Vexen wouldn't give up the TV so it didn't matter. I decided to try drawing some. But every drawing turned out to be horrible. I couldn't work on cleaning Sora's room because Xaldin was prowling around the fifth wing of the castle, and I didn't want to risk running into him. I didn't feel like watching a movie, not that it mattered, as Vexen was hogging the TV, and the Organization had no good movies.

I read some. But when I fell off the couch from hanging upside down, I decided to do something else. Axel was out on a mission, so I couldn't spar with him. I tried to get someone else to spar with me, but they all declined.

Xemnas noticed me sulking around, and asked me what my problem was. In an R-rated dialogue that lasted a good ten minutes. I guess it bugged him when I leaned across his desk, staring at the ceiling while he was working.

I told him I was bored, and that there was nothing to do. He shoved munny in my hand and sent me shopping. It was a ploy to get rid of me, but I was happy.

He gave me like 8,000 munny to buy whatever I wanted, and he sent Roxas with me to town, so that I could actually get around. I still can't open the portals.

I drug Roxas to an electronics store where I bought a PS2, PS3, a Wii, and about a million games. (Okay, about fifty, but still). Then I went to the movie section, and upgraded the Organizations selection of movies. I also got a small television and DVD player for my room, the PS2 was for my room as well.

Roxas kept moaning and groaning, so I couldn't get any new clothes.

When we got back to the castle, Axel was back from his mission, but he was too tired to train. So I set up the TV, DVD player, and PS2 in my room, and set up the PS3 and Wii in the rec room. After making dinner I went to my room and started a game of Kingdom Hearts.

Gotta love irony. Later!


	16. January 22, 2012

Me: *sighs* No matter what I do, somehow I always end up admitting that I don't own Kingdom Hearts. So this time I'm not going to

say a single thing. *make zipping motion over mouth*

Xemnas: *pops head in* BlewItUp does not own Kingdom Hearts.

Me: *winces and glares at Xemnas*

Luxord: *pops in* The freaky human girl does not own Kingdom Hearts.

Me: *glares at Luxord*

Xaldin: *stomps in* The puny human does not own Kingdom Hearts.

Me: *growls*

Roxas: *steps in* BlewItUp does not ow-

Me: *screams* Enough! *storms out of room*

* * *

><p>January 22, 2012<p>

I was able to avoid Axel today, so I didn't have to train. (Kinda disappointed about it actually, you'd think Axel would be more persistent, but whatever) So I ran around the courtyard for a bit. After that I was able to finish cleaning Sora's room and get the sixth wing ready for Riku, Sora, and Kairi.

And after all that it was only noon. So I decided to play more of my game of Kingdom Hearts in my room. I have played the game before, so it's not all new. I was fighting the giant heartless in Traverse Town when Axel walked in.

I don't know what he wanted, because as soon as he saw what I was doing, he froze before turning and running out of my room. I ignored him and continued playing.

Soon people started filing into my room. I paused the game and turned to see practically the whole Organization squeezing into my room. Only SaÏx, Larxene, and Xemnas were missing.

I stared at them, but they said nothing, and motioned for me to continue playing. I reluctantly turned back to the game, thoroughly creeped out. Everything was quiet, apart from my game.

Then they started making comments, and noises. This continued, getting worse as I progressed into the so many oh's and mumbled comments, I could hardly focus. By the time I was in Wonderland I turned around and yelled at everyone. They all stared blankly at me before grumbling and sulking out of my room.

I turned back to my game, relieved, but they soon started sticking their heads back in my room and watching me. The feeling of them watching me, evaluating everything I, or rather, Sora, did was completely distracting, and I had to turn the game off.

Apparently, everyone is still pretty mad about what happened with Sora. And don't even bother asking how they are still around if they were all killed, or otherwise came about their sudden demise. I tried. I almost got incinerated, chopped into tiny pieces, and just plain pulverized.

So, moral of the story? Don't let anyone in Organization XIII catch you playing Kingdom Hearts.


	17. January 23, 2012

*walks out with dragon costume* Hey everyone!

Vexen: *stares at me* What is YOUR problem.

Me: *grins at him* Nothing, what's YOUR problem.

Vexen: *stares blankly at me*

Me: *groans* I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Vexen: *smirks and walks off*

* * *

><p>January 23, 2012<p>

It's the Chinese New Year! Happy year of the dragon! And to make it even better, I don't have ISS anymore!

Besides the fact that notes kept bombarding me in class, today was great.

I met with Sora, Riku, and Kairi at lunch and made my offer. I told them they could live in the sixth wing of the castle for free, as long as their presence remained unknown.

Riku asked if it was okay with everyone in the Organization, what with them not getting along with Sora and all. I stared at him, dumbfounded, before rolling my eyes and explaining that no, the Organization knew nothing about the plan, which was obviously why their presence needed to remain unknown.

After much arguing, we figured that they would move in tomorrow.

I drew dragons on every scrap of paper I could get ahold of at school, and when I got home I hung them up _**everywhere**_. Dinner was fire-roasted chicken.

After dinner, Axel led me to the courtyard to practice. He said I needed to be able to defend myself in the dark. As a result, my back is sore from the many beatings I received. A result of turning the wrong way when I heard Axel. Or thought I heard Axel. I did manage to thwack him in the head though. Apparently a bit too hard, as he swayed and collapsed to the ground. I ran to the fountain and filled a bucket with cold water and dumped it on his head. Axel moaned, but otherwise didn't react. I leaned over and slapped his cheeks till his eyes blinked open. He slowly stood up, and rubbed the back of his head. He looked at me, then shook his head and stumbled off mumbling about an ice pack. Once thing I noticed, his hair was drying really quickly, and was turning out to be extremely frizzy. I will have to experiment with it later. I checked in with Luxord, which is the Organizations 'doctor'. He said Axel was fine, though he might be forgetful the next few days.

He also told me that Axel had told him that he and I wouldn't spar at night anymore until I was no longer a 'foolish child with no sense of direction, or force'. Axel's words. Luxord seemed impressed, maybe even awed, by the fact I was able to hit Axel, much less cause any damage. I didn't have to tell him it was just luck, as he soon deduced that himself.

I passed Xemnas in the hall on the way to my room to play Kingdom Hearts, he was shufflingsome papers he had in a stack and mumbling about a 'trip'. I ignored him and went to my room. I locked myself in my room, and commenced to vanquish heartless. I have homework, but who cares about homework? I'll do it later.

Ta all!


	18. January 27, 2012

Me: *playing Kingdom Hearts II final battle* Die Xemnas DIE!

Xemnas: *walks in* Excuse me?

Me: *glances over shoulder* Oh, you're excused.

Xemnas: *balks*

Me: *screams as game Xemnas kills Sora and Riku* NOOO! Argh! I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

Xemnas: *slowly backs out of room*

* * *

><p>January 27, 2012<p>

Finally I'm back! I haven't been able to write all week! Let me explain… Tuesday morning, Xemnas woke everybody up at the ungodly hour of one-thirty a.m. He told us to pack our suitcases, and that we were going on a trip.

Not knowing what was going on, and being half asleep, I forgot to pack my journal. And pants… And my hairbrush.

When I woke up I found myself on a plane, sitting in between Axel and Demyx. I had no idea how I got there, and Axel and Demyx just laughed at me, and said nothing. Nothing of any use anyway… I couldn't see anyone else from the Organization and I had to sit and wait until the plane landed. And let me tell you, sitting in between Axel and Demyx on a long plane ride? Yeah, not fun.

When the plane finally landed, Demyx drug me to the baggage claim. There we met the rest of the Organization.

"What are we doing?" I asked Roxas.

He smirked and drug his suitcase off the conveyor.

"What are we doing?" I turned to Larxene and asked.

She glared at me before shoving me out of the way and grabbing her luggage.

I sighed and grabbed what looked like my suitcase before running after the rest of the Organization.

We walked out of the airport, to a hot humid, sunny beach.

I blinked and looked around, gawking. The rest of the Organization seemed similarly affected.

We all stumbled after Xemnas, who led us to a hotel. One of the nicest hotels around.

While we were waiting in the lobby to get our room assignments, I saw some fliers on the wall, advertising tours through the Bahamas.

We were in the Bahamas!

Excitement building, I ran around showing everyone the flier. Soon Xemnas came back with our room assignments. He had given Larxene and I a room to share. Larxene.

Before I could get even a peep out, Larxene screamed.

"What? You actually expect me to share a room with her? With that… Thing! That imbecile!" Larxene screamed, getting all up in Xemnas's face. She continued to scream at him until he backed up, holding his hands up defensively.

"Fine, FINE. We'll switch you to your own room!" Xemnas shouted. He stomped over to the reception desk grumbling angrily. Larxene grinned at me smugly.

Eventually we got the rooms sorted out. I had a room to myself, adjoining Axel and Xigbar's room. Turned out, everyone had to share rooms, except Larxene, me, and Xemnas, who got the penthouse suite.

I don't remember what all we did, but we spent a lot of time at the beach. Zexion spent his time huddled under and umbrella wearing long sleeves, long pants, and a big hat.

Demyx wouldn't get out of the water; he made us all look like fools surfing. We all wiped out almost instantly, and he was riding a huge wave like he was born doing it.

Larxene sunbathed. No one tried to get her in the water; it would have been very bad if she had. Seeing as how she's constantly producing electricity, she would have fried us all the moment she got into the water.

Everyone was really cool, they all became laid back and were having a good time. I can't recall exactly, but I don't think Axel ever got into the water. I know Saïx never even left the hotel, but that's his loss.

Xemnas told me he thought everyone needed a break, as everyone seemed stressed out.

I didn't mind, I was grateful for the impromptu vacation.

We were all reluctant to leave, even Larxene who was red as a lobster. Turns out, she doesn't tan well.

Although, I guess putting cooking oil in her tanning oil bottle may have played a part in that. Luxord says she has third degree burns. But I was tired of her better-than-thou attitude. Besides that, she called me an imbecile.

As long as she doesn't find out it was me who put cooking oil in her tanning oil bottle, there shouldn't be a problem. Though I probably won't do it again. Third-degree burns is a bit much.

Then again, maybe she shouldn't lie in the sun all day and fry her skin.

But we're back now, and Larxene has been 'quarantined' to her room. Actually, Luxord locked her in there and turned the a/c down to like forty in her room.

Apparently Luxord has little pity for those who are sick, and will do whatever it takes to make them better, regardless of their comfort.

I haven't heard Larxene screaming for a bit, so maybe she's finally cooled down. Ha ha. I made a pun.

Even better, we got back late enough that I didn't have to go to school today. Though I'm going to have a lot of make-up work Monday…

* * *

><p>Sorry I'm updating slow. Between working on school, two fanfics (I plan to publish the other one soon) A book I'm writing, a book I'm writing with my friends, art stuff, reading, and video games, I'm having a hard time finding spare time. ^^ Please be patient with me as I try to update quickly.<p>

Read and Review por favor!


End file.
